Archive:Team - GvG Dual Ranger Condition Pressure
Quivering Blade Warrior prof=w/ sword=12+1+1 str=12+1frenzyarterygashbladeskillskillrushsignet/build *The first optional should be Bull's Strike, Protector's Strike or Savage Slash. *The second optional is for a secondary skill such as Rip Enchantment or Grasping Earth. Variants * Sprint over Rush if you want increased mobility on splits or feel that Rush hinders your use of Quivering Blade. Equipment *15^50 vampiric, zealous and elemental swords of fortitude. *A +5 energy furious spear of fortitude. *A +10 armor vs x shield of fortitude. Devastating Hammer Warrior prof=w/flailHammerblowbashstrikechargeskillsignet/build *Rush, Distracting Strike, or a secondary skill such as Rend Enchantments. Variants *Death Pact Signet over Resurrection Signet. *An Eviscerate axe warrior may be run instead. Equipment *15^50 sundering, furious and elemental hammers of fortitude. *A +5 energy furious spear of fortitude. *A +10 armor vs x shield of fortitude. Crippling Shot Ranger prof=r/mo exp=12+1+1 marks=9+1 wild=9+1 prot=3shotshotshotpoisonstridetouchunguentsignet/build Equipment *A +5 energy crippling recurve bow of fortitude. *A +5 energy poisonous longbow of fortitude. *15^50 vampiric flatbow and shortbows of fortitude. *A +5 energy spear of fortitude. *A +10 armor vs x shield of fortitude. Incendiary Arrows Ranger prof=r/rt marks=8+1 exp=11+1+1 wild=11+1 resto=3arrowsshotshotarrowsstridesignetunguentpact signet/build Variants *Resurrection Signet over Death Pact Signet and Mending Touch over Antidote Signet. Equipment *A +5 energy barbed recurve bow of fortitude. *A +5 energy barbed longbow of fortitude. *15^50 vampiric flatbow and shortbows of fortitude. *A +5 energy spear of fortitude. *A +10 armor vs x shield of fortitude. Plague Signet Necromancer prof=n/me soul=11+1+1 curse=10+1 death=10+1 dom=2signetfeastenfeebleenchantmentof frustrationbreakerfleshsignet/build Variants *Wail of Doom over Plague Signet and Plague Sending over Cry of Frustration or Mirror of Disenchantment. *Putrid Explosion or Hex Breaker over Cry of Frustration or Mirror of Disenchantment. Equipment *40/40 Curses, Soul Reaping, Death Magic and Domination wand/offhand sets. *A +30/-2 Soul Reaping wand/offhand set. *A +5 energy spear of fortitude. *A +10 armor vs x shield of fortitude. Word of Healing Flag Runner prof=e/mo water=12+1+1 heal=10 ene=8+1 prot=2of healingtouchgustspikesvisionpartyof mistof lesser energy/build Equipment *40/40 Healing Payers and Water Magic wand/offhand sets. *A +30/-2 Healing Prayers wand/offhand set. *A +5 energy spear of fortitude. *A +10 armor vs x shield of fortitude. Aura of Faith Monk prof=mo/me prot=12+1+1 div=12+1 dom=3of stabilityof faithguardianconditionskillveilskillbreaker/build *The first optional should be Protective Spirit, Shield of Absorption or Reversal of Fortune. *The second optional should be Shield of Absorption or Signet of Devotion. Variants *Hex Breaker may be replaced with another skill such as Shield Bash, Balanced Stance, Disciplined Stance, Return, Dark Escape or Glyph of Lesser Energy. *Aegis may replace the second optional slot if taking Glyph of Lesser Energy. Equipment *A 40/40 Protection Prayers wand/offhand set. *A +30/-2 Protection Prayers wand/offhand set. *A 40/20/20% Protection Prayers staff. *A +5 energy spear of fortitude. *A +10 armor vs x shield of fortitude. Word of Healing Monk prof=mo/me heal=11+1+1 prot=10+1 div=10+1of healingspiritguardianconditionbondveilskillbreaker/build *Shield of Absorption or Signet of Rejuvenation. Variants *Hex Breaker may be replaced with another skill such as Shield Bash, Balanced Stance, Disciplined Stance, Return, Dark Escape or Glyph of Lesser Energy. *Aegis may replace the optional slot if taking Glyph of Lesser Energy. Equipment *A 40/40 Healing Prayers wand/offhand set. *A +30/-2 Healing Prayers wand/offhand set. *A 40/20/20% Protection Prayers staff. *A +5 energy spear of fortitude. *A +10 armor vs x shield of fortitude.